Giratina Glory
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: Hey guys! So I was playing NCAA 14 today and I started using an online feature for one of the game modes called Dynasty Wire. This takes your victory or loss during Dynasty mode and puts them not just on the mode's menu, but on the Dynasty Wire site too where you can create your own articles and tell your story. This is the story from the eyes of my OC, Niko! R&R plz! Don't flame!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1-Introduction

Hey guys! So I was playing NCAA 14 for PS3 today and I started using an online feature for one of the game modes called Dynasty Wire. This takes your victory or loss during Dynasty mode and puts them not just on the game's main menu, but on /dynasty. Here you can create your own articles using game highlights (videos and pictures), and tell people how it happened in your own words. When I finished my first article, I thought, "why not put it on and see what everybody thinks." And that's what I'm doin' now! This is told by an OC I came up with named Niko Kurosaka, who's an intern at Sonic Rush Magazine, an e-magazine that posts all sorts of stuffs. But due to college football on people's minds, Niko is chosen to cover a new college football team that's showed up. His job is to cover their rise to fame from a nobody college that's in the MAC (Mid-Atlantic Conference) to one of the most biggest names in college football! So Without further ado guys I hope you guys enjoy this (and allows this kinda fanfic)!


	2. Letter from the Editor

Chapter 2

Letter from the Editor

**A/N: Hey guys! From the next chapeter on, each chapter will be called a "week" to represent the game week that I just finished. So the next chapter will be called Preseason because...well...it's before the actual season begins, hence the title "Preseason". But anyway, enough of my talking, enjoy Niko's Letter from the Editor!**

Hey everybody! Niko Kurosaka here! I'm an intern here at Sonic Rush Magazine, a e-magazine that covers all sorts of news. Lately, the staff has been getting into the college football craze and have decided to do a whole series on a randomly-picked team. They all discussed it, and when I say "discuss", I mean everyone picked a team and they played Dance Central 3 and whoever had the highest combined score after 3 routines, their team was picked. Anywho, I put in this new team that popped up in Seattle Washington called the University of Seattle Giratina. After finding out what it feels like to be schooled in a video game by a 16 year old, I won and the University of Seattle was the cover team. Needing someone to cover it, guess who they chose? This guy!

First off, Let me jsut say that I'm not that big of a sports nut, but I really wanted a chance to prove myself. Plus, I know a good story when I see it, so I took it on! I hope you guys will enjoy this series on this new team's rise to glory as much as I'm gonna enjoy writing it!

So to introduce you guys to the team, I thought I'd give you guys their basic stats:

Full Name: University of Seattle Giratina

Hometown: Seattle, WA

Mascot: Giratina

Stadium Name: The Distortion Zone

Fight Song: 4 Words to Choke Upon by Bullet For My Valentine

School Colors: Red, Gold and White

Head Coach: Alex Walker **(New Head Coach)**

Rank in Associated Press Top 25: N/A **(New School)**

Rank in Top 118: #118

Likelihood to win any games vs. Top 25 teams: 2.33%

While their chances of victory against a ranked team are slim, they show promise. As they look good on the practice field, going through each play like it's routine! I, along with the Athletic Department, and the students, expect great things from the Giratina. Here's to hoping for a great season!

Good luck, Giratina!

Niko Kurosaka

**A/N: If you guys subscribe to my youtube channel which I'll leave a link to on my profile, You guys can check out all the video highlights and photos based on this fanfic. I'm bringing you guys this story as I complete each week in Dynasty mode. So I might end up updating once or twice or even three or times daily. The game is really fun and I've had some close calls before with other times I played through Dynasty mode. I even lost one game in overtime when i forgot to use a feature called Ice the Kicker, which wouldve caused the kicker to miss and I wouldve had another chance to win...oh well...this time it's gonna be different. I plan on going undefeated this time! Wish me luck and review or PM me if you have any questions about this story's wording or next time! Keep a mild groove on!**


	3. Preseason

Preseason

**The Crowd is Pumped for Week 1**

_With week vs. #1 Bama, Giratina fans are pumped beyond words!_

Week 1 of NCAA football is quickly approaching and the fans and students of Seattle University Giratina, led by new HC Alex Walker, are ready for their battle against #1 Alabama! In an interview, Alex said this, "Week 1 against Bama wasn't a fools move. We chose to take on the best in the US because of one thing, the experience. Win or lose, we'll have a general idea of how to take them down when we face them again later on."

When asked about why he has so many ranked teams scheduled, he said the exact thing. Taking on gridiron greats like #1 Alabama and #7 Notre Dame has skeptics saying that he's looking to get himself fired, but after watching a practice session, Shane Cole, a freshman at Ridgemount High School which is a few miles away from the campus, was impressed. "Watching my friend Aubrey's uncle and his team practicing was like watching a scene from movies like The Longest Yard, Rudy, The Waterboy, and The Blind Side. I've been given a season pass to see the team in action all season and, if they make it, they're gonna take me with them to the MAC Championship game, the BCS bowl game or the National Champs! I kinda feel honored as Coach Walker said everyone else who has seen them practice has nothing but criticism and hate and I'm the first high school student, other than Aubrey, of course, to be happy about what I've seen."

Shane, who plays Quarterback and Middlle Linebacker for Ridgemount, says he's definitely adding Seattle University to his list of top colleges and it's gonna stay there, whether the team has a good or bad season. He's hoping for a good season every year! Well we all are, Shane! Who knows? Maybe if they beat the Crimson Tide, the boys might get more respect from the school and the whole country. Only time will tell, right?

Til next time! This is Niko Kurosaka for Sonic Rush Magazine, signing off, wishing Seattle and Alabama the best of luck!


	4. Week 1: The Bigger They Are

**Hey guys! Here's the story on week 1 against the #1 ranked Alabama Crimson Tide…and let's just say, when I played it, it was a no frickin' brainer. Enjoy!**

Week 1

**The Bigger They Are...**

_Seattle starts 2013 with an impressive win over Alabama._

Well, Alabama fans weren't expecting this! The #1 Crimson Tide gets taken out in a brutal 42-17 defeat over Seattle, who just came into the college football season...Damn! With all their offensive and defensive weapons, Bama wasn't able to pick up the W. When asked about their victory, Coach Walker had this to say, "We'll go and celebrate and then we're gonna hit the practice field for our next game. It's how we gotta work. We're a new team and not that the NCAA has seen what we're made of, we gotta keep it up. Plus, we still gotta long way to go. This is nothing but a small victory for us. Some call us "lucky"; we call ourselves "blessed". We know that Alabama will be determined to play us again before the seasons over. If not, they're gonna want to face us in the next season, more powerful than ever. All we can do is practice and be prepared for whatever comes at us."

That Coach Walker, wise as always. A Crimson Tide super fan had a mouthful to say, but because of the contents and the possible young readers, I'm just gonna go on record to say that his season pass was revoked and he's currently in jail for peeing on the school statue and flipping off the players as they walked by. Someone, who we can all say is a Giratina super for life, had these words to say before he hyperventilated and was sent to hospital for agitating his asthma, "Giratina for life, BITCHES! F*ck yeah!"

This individual is fine and will be released from the hospital the moment this article gets out.

Anywho, an impressive victory for Seattle who starts their career in the BCS series on a high note with a controversial win over Alabama. Congrats, guys! Keep making the giants fall!

Til next time! This is Niko Kurosaka from Sonic Rush Magazine, signing off.

Keep a mild groove on!

Scoring Breakdown

Seattle:

Quarter 1: DeAndre Veney HB #32 55 yard TD (Chance Herring K #14 kick)

Quarter 2: Chuck Holley WR #86 10 yard TD from Bobby Parker QB #18 (Chance Herring K #14 kick); Jarrod McDaniel HB #7 14 yard TD from Bobby Parker QB #18 (Chance Herring K #14 kick)

Quarter 3: DeAndre Veney HB #32 20 yard TD (Chance Herring K #14 kick)

Quarter 4: DeAndre Veney HB #32 20 yard TD (Chance Herring K #14 kick); DeAndre Veney HB #32 21 yard TD (Chance Herring K #14 kick)

Alabama:

Quarter 1: Dan Jones K #43 34 yard FG

Quarter 2: Jonathan Jack WR #2 19 yard TD from Lynn Reid QB #10 (Dan Jones K #43 kick)

Quarter 3: Jonathan Jack WR #2 5 yard TD from Lynn Reid QB #10 (Dan Jones K #43 kick)

**A/N: I plan on doing a special type of article for you guys on the Bye weeks so you guys can get a feel for the team's lives when they don't have a game. I'm going to pick a player and interview that player so you guys can have a break from the game recaps and weekly updates you'll see from me constantly. Til next chapter! Keep a mild groove on! XDD**


	5. Week 2: A (Painful) Fall From Glory!

**A (painful) fall from Glory!**

_Giratina beat Broncos 70-6 and Broncos lose Top 25 Position!_

Another unexpected upset by the Seattle Giratina, they not only take out Boise State 70-6, but they strip of their Top 25 position too! the Broncos go from #18 to unranked in just one game, leaving some people wondering what Seattle's secret is. As a reporter, I had to ask so I sat down with Coach Walker and asked him. He said this, "No secret. Whoever said we have a secret is pulling wool over your eyes. We just go out there and kick ass, no ifs, "and"s or, buts about it. We practice hard and play like our lives depend on it. We're still new even though we pushed Alabama to #20, and caused Boise St. to lose their rank. I'm just blessed to have such a strong group of young men who play as well as they study." When asked about one of his students becoming a candidate for the Heisman, he was humbled in the sheer thought of it all and said that his Heisman candidate will be working harder.

Week 3 is a bye week and week 4 is the rivalry game against Kent State, who when compared to the Giratina, well let's say everybody in the office is betting on Kent State not getting a point at all...

While I agree with them a little, I'm pretty confident that Kent State has been watching a lot of film and will be working on ways to stop Seattle as much as they can.

Til til Week 4 guys! Keep a mild groove on!


	6. Week 3: Seattle 3, Haters 0!

**Seattle 3, Haters 0!**

_The Giratina rub it in against hated Kent State._

Just as Coach walker said before, they come out and kick ass. This time they kicked the butts of rival school Kent State, showing absolutely no mercy in doing so. While the Giratina don't really move up that much in the rankings, they're quickly proving themselves to be a force to be reckoned with! While the team was tired from the game to be asked any questions on fan, who we met in the preseason, was bursting with excitement over the win.

"I was shocked that we won by so much...but we always come in and kick ass and take names. I can't wait for our game against Ohio and our next ranked opponent, Notre Dame. I wonder how things will from there? I can't wait!"

Neither can we, kid! The Giratina are off to a powerful start to their debut in the NCAA scene and every team they defeat is one you thought they'd never play and actually win against...oh well. Their loss is Seattle's gain, right?!

Til next time, guys! Keep a mild groove on!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late updates! I said I'd comeplete several of the games before I updated didn't I? Oh well...anyway, guys, I'm acutally planning to add the game stats to each chapter so that they're longer than they are now. So, just a heads-up. Also! I want you guys to know that I'm gonna be reposting these chapters with the stats on them by editing them in my word processor, then replacing them in my Doc Manager and them updating them. So each game story will have the statistical breakdown of that game, so all you sports nuts can analyze how I'm doing things.**

**Til next chappie, guys! Keep a mild groove on! XDDD**


	7. Bye Week Update: Conference Clash!

**Conference Clash**

_Seattle looks forward to its contest with MAC opponent Ohio._

Well, guys! Conference time has arrived! Although they've already faced MAC rival Kent State, no can be sure how weeks 6-14 will play out for the Seattle Giratina. Judging by their performance so far, the Ohio Bobcats, their opponent next week, don't seem to have much of a chance, regardless of the fact that Ohio has done a bit more than Seattle on both sides of the ball. When DeAndre Veney was asked about this, he said that he wasn't phased about this.

"Ohio is a team who we've watched closely. Coach Walker gave us iPads with video copies of their games and made us take a quiz on it to make sure we were paying attention. Because of this, we now each of their strengths and weaknesses. We used this info to get ready for them on the practice field. Besides, we have a little surprise for them. They've been trying to prepare of our Multiple offense and Multiple D defense, but all that prep won't be enough for what we got planned."

When asked to clarify and give a little detail he just smiled and told us to wait and see on gameday. Well whatever the Heisman was hinting at, I'm sure it's gonna have people talking for weeks to come. Maybe they're switching their playbook or maybe even putting their second stringer in first, or something we all won't see coming! All we do know is that both teams will have to give it their all to take the W in this MAC gridiron matchup!

For Sonic Rush Magazine, this is Niko Kurosaka, signing off!

**Hey guys! So as you guys saw with the updated chapter one, I added the scoring breakdown from the site, but as its too darn difficult and time-consuming, I've decided to stop doing it before I pressure myself to keep doing it. So I've decided just give you guys the story without extra information. Til next chappie! Keep a mild groove on!**


End file.
